The real her
by Twixlett
Summary: NOW RATED M - Ichigo had been hiding something, from everyone. The only people who knew were her parents Shintaro and Sakura Momomiya. They were the ones who told her, her big secret. Ichigo was determine to keep it from everyone but failed when she fell for a certain alien boy and all her secrets were revealed. [DISCONTINUED - until further notice-]
1. Chapter 1: Can I trust you?

**Twix: Hey guys another story! I can't wait!**

**Ichigo: I can! What have you done to me this time?**

**Twix: Oh, nothing (giggles)**

**Kisshu: what did you do to Ichigo?**

**Twix: you'll see... Kish you might like it actually (winks)**

**Kisshu: will I?**

**Twix: maybe... Okay disclaimer! You're up Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Twixlett does not own TMM! She may however own the plot and some characters.**

Chapter 1

Ichigo walked down the street, it was a normal day for her. Walking home from work at 5, with the wind blowing through her hair. Wait... Wind? She thought. Ichigo looked up at the trees, there was no wind blowing them... But there's wind in my hair... She looked around and found a boy floating next to her. "Thank god its you!" She said walking away.

The boy followed her, "what do you mean by that?" He said as he walked next to her. He looked a bit insulted.

"Well I was a bit scared but if it's you then I'm not scared at all," Ichigo looked at him.

"Oh... So you're not scared by me?"

"Of course not Kisshu, I've fought you enough to know that you don't scare me anymore..." She let out a slight giggle and pressed her fingers against her lips. Kisshu was going slightly red. Knowing he wasn't scary was a downer for him. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were-"

"Nope, I'm staying here for a while, we all are. One because we like it here and two... The ships sorta broke." He let out a nervous laugh.

"It's broken? Whatever..." She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. As she did it her sleeve moved revealing a bracelet. Kisshu noticed it was made of several little pink coloured balls held together with string. Kisshu though the tree hugger might of given it to her.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the bracelet.

"Nothing..." She said hiding it away.

"If it's nothing you wouldn't mind letting me look at it..." He went to grab it but she bolted her arm out of the way.

"No! You can't! You can't take it or touch it!" She held the wrist that the bracelet was on against her chest covering it with her opposite hand.

Kisshu stood in front of her looking confused, "come on let me see!" He went to grab it again. This time he caught a grip on her arm and started to pull.

Ichigo was pulling back, tears started to fill her eyes as she shouted in pain, "Kisshu! Kisshu stop! Your hurting me!" She fell to the floor. Her face bright red, her left arm bleeding and eyes fogged up in tears. She looked up at Kisshu who was standing in front of her horrified with what he'd done. Ichigo stumbled to her feet, still crying she gained her balance, pushed passed Kisshu and ran home.

"Koneko! Koneko-chan! Wait!" He turned around to see. Her running further and further away. What have you done Kisshu? He thought as his fell to his hand and knees and cried on the dark pavement as night fell. Just as he did.

Ichigo ran in to her home, no one was in. What a relief. She went into her room, locked her door, closed the blinds and changed into her PJs. For a while she sat at her desk, starring at her reflection. _This isn't me... _She thought looking down at her bracelet. She fiddled with it for a moment. Then looking back at her reflection she removed it. Her appearance changed. Her red hair grew slightly longer, her skin lightened and her ears grew into a point. "This is me..." She said looking into the mirror.

She looked into the mirror a bit longer before she heard a knock coming from her window. She slipped the bracelet back in her wrist, opened the blinds and then her window, "Kish?"

"Hey there, Koneko-chan... I er... Wanted to say sorry for what I did. I know I can be a bit rough and... I..." Tears grew in his eyes. He turned around so she wouldn't see him crying.

"It's okay Kish. I'm fine." She smiled at him. She thought for a moment and the held out her arms, "come here..." He looked at her spread out arms, flew into her and hugged her tight. She pulled him in through her window and sat him down on the bed.

"So... So how's you're arm?" Ichigo shot round and looked her arm. She'd completely forgotten about her arm. She just stood there looking at her blood stained pink PJs.

"Stay her Kish, I gotta get cleaned up." She picked up another set if PJs and walked into the bathroom. She undressed her self, cleaned and bandaged her cut then redressed herself rolling up the sleeves of her top. She walked back into her room only to see Kisshu looking at the picture sitting on her desk. She rushed towards him snatching the picture away from his sight.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"My parents..." Ichigo put the picture on her shelf after hugging it with a sad look in her eyes. She walked to her bed and sat next to Kisshu. He saw a sad look on her eyes, he hated seeing her sad... But what could he do? Suddenly he had a thought.

"Hey kitty... Want to her a funny story about Pai?" She nodded as she looked at him. "Once, me him and taruto were in the kitchen. Pai, thinking he can cook, decided to make us dinner. I felt like being a pain and switched one of the ingredients and when he put it in the whole thing went up in flames!" He jumped into the air spreading his arms.

Ichigo laughed, "that was pretty funny..."

"The down part to that story is that we all starved that night..." Kisshu sat back on the bed shrugging his shoulders. Ichigo laughed a bit harder. Knowing she was happy again was all he cared about. Seeing her laugh was one of the sights he loved seeing. After she'd finished laughing it was that moment that he leaned into her and kissed her. But Ichigo didn't resist, in fact she kissed him back.

After they pulled away Ichigo starred into his eyes. _I have to tell him... I can't keep this secret anymore, _she thought. "Kisshu, can I trust you?"

**Twix: Aha! Cliffie!**

**Kisshu: what! What happens?**

**Twix: you'll have to wait and see... (Evil laugh)**

**Ichigo: I know what happens-**

**Twix: (hits over the head with frying pan) no you don't...**

**Kisshu: what did you do that for?!**

**Twix: (hits over the head with frying pan) hush child...**


	2. Chapter 2: I want to go home

**Twix: Hey guys! Chapter two is up! **

**Kisshu:what was with the frying pan?**

**Twix: Nothing...**

**Ichigo: Why did you hit me with it?**

**Twix: So you would shut up!**

**Kisshu: well, it didn't work...**

**Twix: (raises frying pan) don't make me use this...**

**Masaya: what's with the frying pan?**

**Twix: you're not even in this! Why are you here? (Hits with frying pan, hides body in cupboard)**

**Ichigo&Kisshu: (starring) Erm...**

**Twix: (hits them with frying pan) you saw nothing... Pudding your up for disclaimer! (Walks away)**

**Pudding: Twix doesn't own TMM she may however own the plot of the story and some OC's na no da**

**Chapter 2**

After they pulled away Ichigo starred into his eyes, _I have to tell him... I can't keep this secret anymore,_ she thought. "Kisshu, can I trust you?" He nodded his head. Ichigo took a deep breath and stood in the moon light that shot in through her window. "I've been keeping this secret for a long time..." She fiddled with her bracelet, "I'm not meant to tell anyone... But I... I can trust you." She loosened the string that was holding the bracelet to her wrist. Kisshu's eyes widened as she took off the bracelet that she refused to remove only hours before. The same thing happened as when she was looking in the mirror, her hair grew, her skin lightened and her ears grew into a point.

Kisshu's mouth dropped. He never thought that his kitten would be one of them. Of course he was over joyed with it but it had came as a surprise to him. "How long have you been able to do that?" He asked slight in shock.

"Since I was little... I guess. The Momomiya's took me in after finding me on their door step..." She got a photo album from the shelf and showed Kisshu the pictures. "I had a letter attached to me, it said that I was an alien in desperate need of help and that the conditions on our planet were to harsh to raise me. There was also the bracelet. It keeps me in human form..." Kisshu looked through the album of Ichigo growing up in her alien form, then he saw when she turned ten she stayed human.

"Why are you human in all these pictures?" He asked in desperate need of knowing.

"Because, when I tuned ten I decided to never take it off... At a younger age I only wore it outside the house but I realised I was beginning to become different, I realised that no one else was like me. So I never took the bracelet off. Well until today..." She had her arms wrapped round her knees. "I don't even know if my parents are still alive..." She took out a picture of her alien parents and showed it to Kish.

"Hey, these are the Mosias, they're a very close friend of my mums," he said taking the picture. "My mum once said something about them having a child, but it died from the coldness and snow of our world... But apparently she didn't!" He gave her a big smile and hugged her tightly.

"Kish," she said quietly into his shoulder, "Kish, I want to go home..." He pulled away from her looking surprised.

With his hands still on her shoulders her pulled her in for a kiss. Just as she had done before she kissed him back, _don't worry kitty. I'll take you home..._ He thought squeezing her tightly. A few minutes later they pulled away gasping for air and hearing the sound of a door.

"Kish, stay here. I've gotta get my mum..." She ran out of the room and came back with Sakura. "Mrs Momomiya, this I Kisshu Ikisatashi. He's part of the alien race I'm from the Cyniclons. He said he's going to take me home..." Sakura looked at her adopted daughter in alien form and then at Kisshu. They did have the same look... She knew it was the right thing to do, she just didn't want to lose the girl she always thought as her daughter.

"We'll wait till Shintaro gets home and talk about it tomorrow. Kisshu can stay here the night. I guess you want to hear the things about your planet..." Sakura had the saddest look in her eyes but I disappeared when the alien girl hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into her adoptive mothers chest. They both let go and Sakura left the room after giving Ichigo a kiss of the head. Ichigo sat on her bed and started asking Kisshu questions of her former home. By the end of what was about four hours Ichigo had curled up on Kisshu's lap and had fallen asleep. He didn't want to move so he fell asleep in the position he was in.

The next morning Ichigo woke up, still in her alien form. She went down stairs to see Sakura, Shintaro and Kisshu all sitting round the kitchen table. "What's all this?" She asked.

"We thought we'd wait until you woke up... We're going to talk about you going home. Shintaro objects it, but I want whatever makes you happy." Sakura smiled as she hugged Ichigo.

"I want to go home," she smiled at Sakura as Shintaro sighed with unhappiness. "Don't worry, I won't forget you! I'll always love you guys!" She hugged Shintaro, "but I really have to go now... I have to tell everyone at the cafe..." She went upstairs followed by Kisshu after giving her human parents a hug. After about 10 minutes Ichigo was dressed. She slipped on her pink bracelet and she turned into her human form, "you're gunna need one of these Kish," she said opening a box, which seemed to be full of them. She picked out a green one and tied it onto his wrist. Kisshu's hair shortened so he didn't have the bangs by his ears, is skin became darker and his ears became rounded. She handed him some clothes and after about 5 minutes they were ready to leave.

It took them a while to get to the cafe but they made it just before it was about to open. "Ichigo! You're here!" Said a small girl with yellow hair as she bounced up to Ichigo.

"Hey pudding, can you get everyone in the basement. I need to show you all something..." She nervously spoke.

"Sure, na no da!" Pudding bounced away as Ichigo and Kisshu headed to the basement. 15 minutes later everyone was stood in the basement.

"Ichigo, we haven't got time for this! What is it?" Mint spoke angrily.

"Well, everyone... I've been keeping something from you..." Ichigo became very nervous.

**Twix: another cliffie! I wander how they'll react (winks)**

**Kisshu: are me and Ichigo dating?**

**Twix: yes... Sorta, when did you wake up?**

**Kisshu: half way through...**

**(Awkward stare)**

**Ichigo: what happened to Masaya?**

**Twix: (stiffens) nothing... (Locks cupboard door) hehe**


	3. Chapter 3: Will they accept?

**Twix: hey guys! Another chapter! **

**Kisshu: what happens?**

**Twix: I can't tell you that Kish, you have to read the story...**

**Kisshu: that's effort... Can't you just tell me?**

**Twix: let me think... No! **

**Ichigo: Kish, I'd stop asking if I were you... You might get a frying pan to the head of you don't...**

**Twix: ahaha! Too right! (Swings frying pan around in hand) **

**Kisshu: (steps back) **

**(Noise comes from inside cupboard)**

**Twix: excuse me a moment... (Picks up ninja sword) Kish, Ichigo you're up for disclaimer.**

**Kisshu: Twixlett does not own Tokyo mew mew...**

**Ichigo: she may however own the plot of this story**

**Kish&Ich: and OC's included in it. **

**Chapter 3**

"Ichigo, we haven't got time for this! What is it?" Mint spoke angrily.

"Well, everyone... I've been keeping something from you..." Ichigo became very nervous. Everyone suddenly became very interested in what she was about to say. She tried to speak but all that came out was a stutter. Kisshu put his hand on her shoulder and nodded as if to say _Show Them._.. So she did. "Everyone... I'm going to show you the truth..." Ichigo loosened the bracelet, slipped it off and put it in her pocket. Just like before she changed, her hair grew, skin lightened and her ears grew into a point. Everyone gasped. None of them expected this, Ryou shot her a look of betrayal and hate. Akasaka, looked confused.

Ryou was the first to speak out of all of them, "Ichigo, how come you never told us? You kept vital information from us!" He shouted

Ichigo stepped back, "I kept it from everyone! Only my parents knew! Until now! I finally had the courage to face everyone! And '_vital information_?' Did you really think I'm gunna tell you something about myself so you can use of against the enemy? My own kind? No!" She screamed.

"Hm, you think that I would've used you? If I had known I would've captured you a long time ago!" He lunged at her trying to grab her but she jolted out the way jumping into the air. Kisshu, still standing in the room even though no one had noticed him, he removed his bracelet and turned to his natural form. He too then jumped in the air next to Ichigo. "See, he's here! This was probably an ambush!" Ryou shouted turning around.

Ichigo was horrified, "it's nothing like that! He's here to help me tell all of you want I am! Who I am! The truth! If this was an ambush, Ryou... You'd already be dead!" She had a cold tone in her voice and shot him a dark look. Everyone else was just standing there starring. None of them knew what to do, Ichigo was their friend. Their sister. But Ryou, was just their boss.

Zakuro stepped forward, "everyone needs to calm down! Ichigo, shouldn't of kept this from us but that was her choice, she didn't have to tell everyone! And Ryou, why is this such a big deal to you?" He shot her a death stare. Zakuro shot one back. The other three girls didn't know what to do still. Then Kisshu decided to speak.

"Guys, Ichigo's not asking you to hide her away for life, she's asking for your support. She's made her choice on where she is going, and she's coming home. To Cyniclonya." Tears began to grow in her eyes. She knew that they wouldn't accept her, she just knew it. Ichigo started to cry, everyone turned as they heard the cries of the girl. She looked up a Kisshu, her eyes all fogged up, before teleporting out. "This isn't the end! Just so you're warned!" Kisshu then teleported out to find Ichigo.

"Ryou, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lettuce marched over to him, "there was no need to cast Ichigo out like that! You may not accept the truth, but I for one, do! I don't know about anyone else, but I would support Ichigo as much as I possibly could! Like Kisshu said, their going home! And as for the new aqua, you should gives them that to! They need it more than we do, but you're too blinded by your own past that you've become selfish!" Everyone was surprised by Lettuces outburst. Lettuce was surprised herself but she couldn't care any less because of the mood she was in.

Mint put her hand on lettuces shoulder, "Lettuce..." She whispered. Mint wasn't sure on what to think about Ichigo. They were friends but... Ichigo was now part of the enemy... Or was she? Mint didn't know.

"We need to close the cafe, today has been a bit much. We all need to go home and think about this." Ryou was about to interrupt but Zakuro kept talking, "Ryou, right now I don't care about your opinion, I'm going home and so is everyone else. Whether you like it or not. Goodbye." Zakuro walked out of the basement followed by Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Akasaka, who was holding the mew aqua in a bag. Ryou was left alone.

Ichigo had teleported to the top of Tokyo radio tower. She just sat there with one leg swinging over the edge and the other leg bent so she could rest her head on her knee. She had stopped crying long ago, she was just sitting there thinking now. _Maybe I should stay here and stay as a human... I mean what if I don't fit in with the others on Cyniclonya_, she thought.

Kisshu had spent the last half an hour searching for her, but she was nowhere. He decided to go to Tokyo radio tower to get a better look and that's where he found her. "Ichigo... Are you...-" he was stopped in mid-sentence.

"I'm fine... But I just don't know what to do..." Kisshu sat next to her.

"Do what you feel is right... Not what others expect of you..." She looked at him and saw his bright smile. Somehow his smile made her feel warm, he made her feel warm and safe. She wanted to be wherever he was. She also wanted to go home, she knew it was right. But she wanted to stay on earth because of her friends. After a few minutes she decided.

"I'm going back to the cafe... To say goodbye..."

"No one's at the cafe, they all went home. You should call them..." He handed her, her mobile. She dialled their numbers and called them one after the other.

"They've all agreed to meet at the park... Apparently Akasaka has something to give to us..." Kisshu shrugged. He put his arm around her. They sat for a moment and then Ichigo wrapped both her arms around him, "thank you..." She whispered.

"For what kitten?" He hugged her back, smiling.

She pulled away, put her hand on his cheek furthest away from her and kissed his cheek, "everything." After starring into his eyes she teleported away.

**AT THE PARK**

Ichigo turned up at the park to see everyone waiting. She was followed in by Kisshu, "Ichigo, we want to let you know..." Lettuce started.

"That we..." Mint continued.

"Accept who you are! Na no da!" Pudding finished.

"Thank you so much guys!" She hugged them all.

"Ahem!" Akasaka interfered. All the girls pulled away, "Ichigo, we want you to have this, to save your people..." He handed her the mew aqua. Ichigo turned around.

"Kisshu look!" Kisshu was stunned. He flew over to Ichigo.

"We better get going, we have to let my brothers know!"

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment. _Oh know! Pai and Taru still didn't know! How would they react to her being one of them? She became worried again. What oof Pai won't let me go home?_ She thought.

**Ichigo: (mumbles bad words)**

**Twix: what's up? **

**Ichigo: stupid Ryou! He's so rude!**

**Twix: sorry about that... **

**Kisshu: at least everyone else is nice... Even Akasaka. **

**Ichigo: Yeah I guess (gives bright smile)**

**Twix: hey! No soppyness here please! That's for the stories!**

**Kish&ich: sorry...**

**Ichigo: why is there blood under the cupboard door?**

**Twix: (hits both round the head with a frying pan) nothing happened here...**


	4. Chapter 4: We're here

**Twix: Hey guys, look! Another chapter! **

**Ichigo: great...**

**Twix: enthusiastic much?**

**Ichigo: nope.**

**Twix: argh... Where's kish?**

**Kish: here... And look what I've got! (Takes out frying pans) **

**Twix: I thought this might happen... So I got a back up plan... (Clicks fingers)**

**Pai: (appears)**

**Kish: oh... (Drops frying pans)**

**Twix: that's what I thought... FRYING PAN ATTACK! HA! (Hits with frying pan)**

**Ichigo: Erm... **

**Twix: speak of this and I can change the story so you die...**

**Ichigo: my lips are sealed...**

**Twix: good... Pai, would you do the disclaimer please?**

**Pai: Twix does not own TMM she may however own the plot of this story and some OC's.**

**Twix: (highfives Pai)**

**Chapter 4**

Kisshu and Ichigo had teleported to the ship. It was big. Bigger than Ichigo had expected. They seemed to of appeared in a circular room surrounded by mirrors and a blue glowing platform in the middle. Ichigo looked at her reflection, she hadn't seen this version of herself since she was 9. She began to space out. Kisshu grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Pai's lavatory is this way!" He directed her to a large hall way. It must of gone on forever from Ichigo's point of view but actually it was rather small. They walked down the hallway and then cut round a sharp corner and through a large door. "This is Pai's lavatory..." Kisshu said letting go of her wrist, spreading out his arms above his head.

"It's... Big..." Ichigo said walking and spinning into the room. After a few minutes Pai entered the room. He saw Kisshu but didn't notice the Cyniclonian girl standing next to him until Kisshu announced her.

"Pai... This is Ichigo..." He mumbled nervously.

"The mew leader?" Kisshu only nodded in reply hoping that he wouldn't get scolded. "_She's_ one of us?" Pai questioned Kisshu.

"Hai, I am!" Ichigo stepped forward and spoke up knowing Kisshu was becoming nervous.

Instantly after hearing those words Pai landed himself in one knee and bowed his head, "I am so sorry, us Cyniclons never hurt or cause pain to one of our own. Please forgive us..." He lifted his head up to see Kisshu still standing, he gave him a stern look and motioned his head for Kisshu to do what he was doing. Kisshu obeyed and kneeled next to Pai, "Forgive us?" He asked once again.

"Guys, guys. You don't need to do that. Of course I forgive you..."" Kisshu and Pai raised their body's and stood in front of Ichigo. Pai was about 10 inches taller than her and Kisshu was near enough the same height, maybe 3 or 4 inches taller.

"It's law... If we hurt one of our own they have a choice," Pai spoke, expressionless as always.

"What's the choices?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Beg for forgiveness, or take pride in what you've done and get killed..." Pai stood there. Still with no expression.

"Killed?!" Ichigo shrieked. " I could never kill someone..."

Pai replied with a 'hmph.' "I'm guessing you want us to take you home?" Ichigo only nodded. "Fine. We can't ignore you're plead for help... I guess we could take you." Ichigo jumped in the air excitingly, hugging Pai and Kisshu in the process.

"Thank you so much!" Tears grew in her eyes. She was just hugging Kisshu now, "I'm going home! I don't know how I can thank you!" She pulled away from Kisshu and looked into his eyes.

"I think you know how..." He raised his eyebrow. Ichigo giggled and pulled herself into him. Arms wrapped around his neck, heart beating fast Ichigo closed her eyes and pushed her lips onto his. The kiss became deep and passionate. Tongues touching. Ichigo raised herself onto her tiptoes so that she was pulling herself up his body.

They were interrupted by Pai coughing. Kisshu and Ichigo pulled apart. "Sorry to interrupt this love scene, but we can't go home empty handed..." He crossed his arms.

"We're not. Akasaka gave us mew aqua to revive the planet," Ichigo handed Pai the bag of mew aqua, he opened the bag. For the first time, Ichigo saw an expression on his face. She couldn't figure out what expression it was, he had so many on his face at once. For a moment he looked like he was going to cry, but that moment ended when he closed the bag. His expressionless face returned.

"I guess... We can go home now..." He had happiness in his voice, "Kisshu, find Taruto. Tell him we're leaving." Kisshu nodded, bowed and teleported away.

A few moments later he appeared again with Taruto, "we're going home?" Everyone nodded, "who's she?" He said pointing toward Ichigo.

"It's Ichigo..." She smiled.

"Argh! The old hag is one of us?" He closed one of his eyes and put his tongue out in a cringed way. Kisshu hit him round the back of the head.

"Respect!" Tatuto gave a slumped look, he seemed sad but it was time. The ship would take off soon.

Ichigo was sitting in the control room. Not doing anything, just spinning in the chair. "Kitten, is there anything you need from your house?" Kisshu walked into the room.

"Not really I already brought everything that I needed..." She yawned

"You're tired kitten... I'll take you to your room," he took her hand and they teleported to a hallway with four or five doors. There were the coloured ones and a plain one. As they walked Ichigo guessed that the green one was Kish's, the blue and red one was Taruto's and the purple one was Pai's. "This is your room," he pushed the plain door open, "it decorates itself. As soon as you step in it decorates it to your personality." He smiled. Ichigo stepped into the door. Instantly the room painted itself pink. She gasped at the sight, it was amazing. "The ship's gunna land in an hour or so... There's some clothes in the wardrobe. You might wanna get changed." Ichigo walked to the wardrobe, the dresses she saw were brown, knee height and had red, blue, purple, pink and green (all different dresses of course.) There wasn't just dresses, there was shorts and trousers and tops and jumpers, "get changed then..."

"Aren't you gunna leave?" Ichigo said rummaging through the clothes. She picked out a nice pink dress, she pulled out some brown boots and pink leggings.

"I was hoping you would forget I was standing here," he chuckled.

"Nope, now get out!" She marched up to him, pushed him out the door and closed it before he could come back in. Ichigo walked back to her bed where she had set the clothes. She undressed out if the ones she was wearing and got in the bath. Afterwards she put on the her new clothes. She looked amazing. After looking in the mirror she thought her hair was a bit childish. Ichigo removed the ribbons currently in her hair. It came out longer than she thought, it reached the middle of her back. Ichigo decided to braid it with a green ribbon. After she changed she went to find Kish.

"Kitten... You look amazing..." He was surprised if how much the look of a Cyniclonian suited her. She giggled. Kisshu pulled her over to the window, "look kitten... We're here..."

**Twix: ahaha I love cliffs...**

**Ichigo: well... I don't... Can't you just finish the story in one chapter?**

**Twix: no! It'd be way too long and everyone would get bored..**

**Kish: no they wouldn't... Coz I'm in it...**

**Twix: thats no excuse... **

**Kish: is now...**

**Twix: I will use the frying pan...**

**Kish: Erm... Ichigo... Can we go?**

**Ichigo: sure...**

**Twix: nope! (Hits them with frying pan) nobody saw anything **


	5. Chapter 5: They aren't here

**Twix: AAAAHHHH! New chapter! **

**Ichigo: Yes!**

**Twix: You're a little more enthusiastic than last time...?**

**Ichigo: I had a change of heart... **

**Kisshu: More like you got Pai involved... (Crosses arms angrily)**

**Twix: Hahaha! I have the power! **

**Kisshu: (face palms) can we get on with the story please?**

**Twix: sure... After the disclaimer... Who should do it this time?**

**Taruto: I'LL DO IT! Twix doesn't own TMM, she does however own this story plot and some OC's **

**Twix: Thanks Taru-Taru!**

**Taruto: don't call me that...**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo looks out of the window, she saw a world completely covered in ice and snow. It horrified her. Is this why her parents left her on earth? Why she never really liked the snow? As they flew round they came to a metal dome which opened for the ship to come through. From inside the ship Ichigo could hear sound of people cheering, there was Cyniclonians of all ages. She looked amazed out of the window to see thousands of them greeting them home. Well, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto anyway. To be honest, Ichigo thought she might not even be welcome here, that they would pass her off as a traitor. As the ship landed Ichigo put up the hood of her knee high dress, took Kisshu's hand and followed him, Pai and Taruto to the door of the ship. When it opened, the crowd was bigger that Ichigo had thought.

The four Cyniclonians stepped out of the ship. Kisshu still holding Ichigo's hand. Everyone was cheering and shouting, Ichigo even saw a small fan group holding up signs about Kisshu. She was jealous but Kisshu gave her a look which told her to ignore them. Suddenly two middle aged Cyniclonian people came up to them, "Thank goodness your back! We thought we'd all die..." The woman said hugging Pai. The woman had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked a bit like Pai, Ichigo guessed it was Pai's mother. The man next to her had purple hair, he was slightly chubby, his eyes were dark, almost black but had a hint of purple, much like Pai's.

These must be Pai's parents, Ichigo thought. The two people then came up to Kisshu after smothering Taruto. "Kisshu..." The woman stroked his cheek. Tears in her eyes. Kish then let go of Ichigo's hand and hugged the woman tight. After a moment they pulled apart. Wiping her tears away she turned her look to Ichigo, for some reason the woman seemed to recognise her. Then she gasped covering her mouth with her hands, "Keriko..." She whispered, "that's... That's Mischa's child... That's Ichigo Mosia (**pronounced Mos-e-ya**)..." The man gasped also. Was it really her? The woman walked up to her, "how old are you dear?" She grabbed Ichigo's hands.

"I'm... 15 ma'am..." Ichigo replied nervously.

"I've never seen you before, where are you from?" The woman said studying Ichigo's face.

"I was born here, originally, but my parents took me to earth when I was very young. I don't remember them, I only have a picture of them..." Ichigo took the picture from her pocket and showed it to the woman. The woman gasped once again but this time only slightly and handed the picture back to Ichigo. The woman turned to Kisshu.

"Kish, I think we should head home. Take your friends hand and take her home." He nodded. Kisshu turned to Ichigo and looked deep into her eyes before teleporting both of them to his home. Soon after Pai, Taruto, the man and woman appeared in the same room. Pai handed the chubby man the bag of mew aqua and he disappeared. The woman walked up to Ichigo, Kisshu back away and let them talk.

"Dear, do you have a bracelet?" Ichigo nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. She handed it to the woman. "What is your name, child?"

"I... Ichigo..." Ichigo stuttered out the words.

"Do you have a last name?"

"I... It really depends on what family your asking for..." She replied nervously.

"Human.."

"Momomiya..."

"And alien..."

"Mosia..." The woman gasped and hugged Ichigo.

"It really is you!" She said squeezing Ichigo.

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" Ichigo said, pulling away from the hug trying not to be rude.

"Oh, I am Risu Ikisatashi, my husband is Keriko. Our son is Pai. Kisshu and Taruto are our nephews. Please call me and my husband aunt and uncle. If you wish." Ichigo nodded.

"Do... Do you know my parents?" Risu's face dropped. Then her eyes, filled with sorrow looked back at Ichigo.

Risu motioned a hand for Ichigo to kneel in front of her, Ichigo obeyed. She sat, waited and listened to what was about to be said, "dear... Your parents aren't here..."

"What do you mean?"

"Your... Your father died, 4 years ago... Shortly after... Your mother went... Missing..." Shock covered Ichigo's face. She starred into the area in front of her, tears growing in her eyes she felt everything darken around her. Completely oblivious to the tears over flowing her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Eventually, Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, her head falling into Risu's lap. Kisshu kneeled next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him, one hand on his back and the other squeezing the clothes covering his chest, she nuzzled her head into his chest. She cried heavily, her breaths shortened and her face flustered red.

_Why did I leave home?_ She thought, _why did I come back? I had a family there! Here my parents are dead!_ Kisshu could hear her thoughts, he felt sorrow for her. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes, deeply.

_Ichigo, I know how you feel... Mine are gone too..._ He thought to her.

_They... They are? Wait how are you-?_

_Yes they are, and its stuff to do with bondage and love and so on so forth... A long story... _By this time Ichigo had stopped crying, Kisshu's eyes had softened her. Koneko-chan, you came home for the sake of your planet, to save everyone... And hopefully to be with you're loving handsome boyfriend! Ichigo giggled, being with Kisshu, just talking to him made her feel happy.

Seeing she had cheered up a bit, forgetting completely about everyone else in the rooms, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't one of those pecky kisses, it was one which made Ichigo melt. She raised her hand and placed in on his cheek slowly caressing it. When they pulled away the looked around the room, everybody was starring at them, this made Ichigo go an even brighter red than she was before... After a moment of awkward silence, Keriko teleported back.

"The council wants to see everyone..."

**Hey guys, really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I've been writing for this one for a while, changing it and restarting and all that! Anyway, chapter 6 will probably be up soon! I wanted to get started on it as soon as possible! So enjoy and peace Nya~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ichigo's history lesson

**Twix: next chapter, it's like half one and I'm tired. I decided to write this chapter because why not? **

**Ichigo: enjoy the story! **

**Twix: Ichigo seeking your the only one here wanna do the disclaimer? **

**Ichigo: sure... Twix doesn't own tmm, she does own this story and some OC's **

**Chapter 6 **

"The council wants to see everyone..." Keriko looked slightly concerned but it was a good sort. Although everyone was confused none of then could refuse the orders of the council, no one ever did on that fact.

Everyone appeared outside a big wooden door, it had patterns and strange writing on it. Ichigo couldn't understand it... Maybe she'd have to learn it she thought. After a few minutes of waiting and nervous hand holding, everyone released the tension. Letting Ichigo's hand leave his Kisshu walked into the room filled with his superiors, as did everyone else. They reached the middle of a very large rounded room. Wooden desks reached high up, the same pattern that was on the door was on the front of the desks. Behind these desks were 16 men and women, each one with a different glare.

When they were in the middle of the room they kneeled before the superiors. "You may stand..." A large voice spoke. "We hear you have done much work for your people and planet," no one said anything, "and we, as your friends and superiors, thank you... The mew aqua will go a long way for this planet and we will be able to live on the surface of our world!" He held the bag of new aqua at hand and bowed his head. In response the small group in the middle bowed their heads.

"Sire, may I speak?" Kisshu asked, stepping forward. The large man who had spoke before nodded his head. "I know, this is no favour of asking you, but while we were on earth we found a girl who goes by the name of Ichigo Mosia," some of the superiors gasped.

The large man looked stern as Kisshu took Ichigo's hand a brought her forward. "Are you daughter of Mischa Mosia?" Ichigo nodded.

"Y... Yes sire..." She replied nervously. The man himself looked shocked. Kisshu spoke once again.

"It's said that her mother is missing and farther dead..." Ichigo winced and the words, "is there anyway of finding the missing mother?" There was a lot of chatter in the crowd that surrounded them. Then the large man raised his hand and the room fell into silence.

Ignoring what Kisshu had said the large man spoke, "you are all invited to the ball. We will talk more of it there, you are dismissed..." The small group let out through the door and teleported to the room in which they had left hours before.

"Kisshu," Risu spoke, "maybe you could show Ichigo around the town? You have 3 days before the ball, and there's not much to see."

"That'd be nice... Kish?" Ichigo turned to him. He put his arms behind his head.

"Ehh, why not! Hey aunt Risu, it's still early, can we start now?"

"Yes Kish, remember usual curfew and take a cloak in case it get cold!" She shouted from the kitchen, "dinner will be done when your back!"

Kisshu grabbed a green cloak and found a pink one for Ichigo. They put them on as they left the house.

They'd been walking for about 30 minutes, and kisshu had shown her the south district. They were just about to enter the north district when a thought came to Ichigo's mind, _what's so special about me anyway?_ She questioned quietly in her head and she thought back to the council room.

_The large man looked stern as Kisshu took Ichigo's hand a brought her forward. "Are you daughter of Mischa Mosia?" Ichigo nodded._

_"Y... Yes sire..." She replied nervously. The man himself looked shocked. Kisshu spoke once again._

She snapped out of thought and gained the courage to ask Kisshu. "Er... Kish?"

"Ya Koneko-chan?"

"I was wondering... What's so special about me and my mother?" Kish sighed. He knew he had this one coming.

"Well, you see..." He looked around and saw three men looking, no starring at them. "We can't speak here..." He looked at a large clock that hung above them, "it's nearly curfew anyway, we'll talk in my room after dinner..." He said grabbing her arm and teleporting her home.

Dinner was eaten. Risu was arranging everyone's sleeping place, "Pai and Taruto in here. Kisshu here. Me and Keriko here. And... Ichigo..." Risu looked around for a spare room but there wasn't any, "sorry dear... You can ha-" she was cut off by Kisshu.

"Aunt Risu, Ichigo can stay with me," he smiled. Ichigo smiled back as if to say thanks.

Risu thought for a moment, "fine... But don't be up to anything..." Kisshu gave her a look as she giggled to herself.

Kisshu led Ichigo into his room. It was green and black. It had a few bits and bobs on the floor. But compared to her earth room, it was tidy. His bed was against a wall with a window beside it, there was a dresser a little bit away from the bed. There was a cupboard in the wall, it opened to reveal a small closet. Ichigo removed her cloak and set it on a chair that was next to the dresser. She sat on his bed.

Kisshu sat next to her, "shall I continue to say what I was saying earlier?" Ichigo nodded. He took a deep breath, "we used to be a kingdom. We had a king and queen, one winter they had a child. They thought it was too harsh to bring her up on this world so they sent her away. They passed it off as she had died from the cold darkening winter. The only people who knew the truth we're the Ikisatashi's. A few years after the child's birth the king became ill. He had a disease that there is no cure for and died. With nothing left, the queen decided to leave her post as queen and disappear in the dead if night. She was supposed dead but her body was never found... They believe her to be alive but no matter how much they searched, she was never found. There have been no reports of a ship leaving the planet until ours... So she's still here... Somewhere..." Kisshu finished speaking leaving Ichigo speechless.

"Wait... So... So... I-I'm a princess?" Kisshu nodded. Realising his thoughts and feelings, he had fallen in love with a princess...

"Don't worry your head over it pretty kitty..." He handed her a set of clothes, "get changed into these..." She took them and got changed. It was a night dress, she walked back into the room and saw Kisshu changed and in bed. She smiled at him and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Everything seemed to fade away as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: I don't know how to dance

**Chapter 7**

It had been 3 days since Ichigo had arrived back on her original planet. She had settled in well and Kisshu had shown her everywhere. The underground towns were set out into 4 districts, North, South, East and West. She lived with the others in the South district. The house wasn't very big but they had to continue living there until houses on the surface were built. The mew aqua had been placed into the ground and it realised its power, the snow disappeared to reveal large fields, a deadly forest revealed beautiful trees. Everywhere flowers and trees grew, it was beautiful.

Ichigo woke up. Today was the day of the ball. She wouldn't of known if Risu hadn't of told her when she went to get breakfast. Eating Ichigo remembered that she spent have any ball gowns or anything nice, to be honest she wasn't sure what Cyniclons worse to parties like that."Risu? What do you wear too a ball?" She asked.

"A ball gown dear, why do you ask?" She was washing up.

"Well, I haven't got one..." Ichigo replied quietly.

"Well dear. There's a little place down the street, I can take you there,"

"Yes, thank you! That would be great!" Ichigo hugged Risu and then rushed into her room to get changed. She put on a brown and green dress, put her green ribbon in her hair and plaited it. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Kisshu was awake and dressed in the usual thing he wore. After a quick hug and kiss they went out into the kitchen. Ichigo went straight over to Risu who asked if she was ready. Ichigo nodded as they left the house.

They came back about an hour later with several bags, some full of food, some with clothes. Ichigo took the bags of clothes and put them in the bedroom where she flopped on the bed. "What's in the bags kitten?" Kisshu asked appearing above her.

Ichigo jumped, "don't do that! And nothing for _you_!"

"Come on... Let me look!"

"No!" Ichigo clicked her fingers and the bags appeared next to her, "_you_ have to wait..."

Kisshu sulked crossing his arms and legs as he floated in the air, "I hate waiting..." He mumbled.

It was now 9 at night, the ball started at 10. Ichigo had to hurry. She had to have a bath, choose a dress, do her hair and make up. She spent 20 minutes in the bath, she got out dried her hair and picked a dress. She put on some underwear and pulled a dress over her head, it was a pink one that came up to her knees. It had green fabric under some pink and a green ribbon going round her waist. She sat down on her chair and did her hair. She put it up in a bun and tied it off with her green hair ribbon. She also put this silver hair piece in the bun, it spiralled around her hair. She put on some make up, just as she was done there was a knock. "Who is it?"

"Risu dear!" Risu opened the door and saw Ichigo standing in the middle of the room, "dear you look amazing! But come on we haven't got much time..." Ichigo put on her shoes, they were like flats that looked a lot like ballet shoes. She rushed out into the main room to see the boy's in tuxes. For a moment she stood in the darkness of the hallway, feeling slightly shy. Risu saw and caught everyone's attention. They looked towards the hallway to see Ichigo's shadowed figure standing there.

"Come out dear," Risu reassured her. Ichigo began to step nervously into the light of the room. The boys mouth dropped as the light revealed the beautiful alien creature.

Kisshu walked over to her, planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear, "you're beautiful kitten..." It made Ichigo blush as she did he planted another kiss on her but this time on her lips. It lasted for a while, o neither of them noticed was the cat like features the others were starring at. When they pulled away, Ichigo noticed Risu starring at her.

"I... Ichigo, um... Your ears..." Risu pointed out. Ichigo suddenly became very embarrassed and covered them.

"I forgot about that..." She laughed nervously. Kisshu tickled one of her cat ears, she began to purr and the features soon disappeared.

"Should we get going?" Risu asked, everyone nodded as they teleported to the front of a big door, Much like the one that opened into the council room, except this room was a lot larger. Lots of people had already arrived. Ichigo had never seen this many people in one place, well dressed like this anyway. By 10:30 a big bell rang, Ichigo guessed it was for an announcement. The large man, whose name was Hisja-sama, stood up behind the table aphe was sitting at, at he front of the room.

"Everyone, I have announcement! Someone very important to us has returned! She was presumed dead but she was not! She was sent to earth to grow, and now she has returned! People of Cyniclonya, I present to you, Ichigo Mosia!" He sat down and clapped his hands and sat down as Ichigo stepped up on the small stage area in front of the table. Soon everyone started to clap and cheer for their returned princess...

Ichigo bowed and took her place at the table behind her. "I would also like to introduce, the saviours of our planet: Kisshu, Pai and Taruto Ikisatashi!" Once again the crowed cheered and clapped. They too bowed and took their places at the table. As Kisshu sat down he kissed Ichigo's hand.

"M'lady," he said.

Ichigo giggled, "why hello their kind sir," she closed her eyes and giggled again. Then music started playing, Ichigo raised her head and looked around the ball room, she saw everyone dancing. Kisshu looked at her amazed face. He took her hand and kissed it once again.

"Care for a dance, m'lady?" He asked, standing, bowing and holding out his hand. Ichigo slipped her hand into his.

"Don't mind if I do!" She said as he pulled her up to the dance floor. He put one of his hands round her waist and used the other to hold out her hand, "um... Kish... I can't dance..."

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "don't worry kitten, just follow my lead." He put her hand on his shoulder and repositioned his on her waist. As they danced Ichigo looked unsteadily at her feet, had stepped on Kisshu's feet twice already and she was about to give up. When she was going to pull away kish held her tighter and closer. "Look at me, not you feet," he once again whispered into her ear.

Ichigo did as he said and looked at his face and his eyes. She completely relaxed and let Kisshu take lead, she rested her head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. As she began to get comfy her cat genes kicked in and she began to purr and rub her head against his chest. Kish smiled making sure no one else could hear her purring. The song ended and he snapped Ichigo out of her trance, she gave him a smile to say thank you and he took her back to her seat.

After the party, Ichigo returned to her duties as the Cyniclonian leader. Along side her was Kish, although they weren't yet married he still helped her run the land as the militaries leader.

**sorry about the short chapter. I have some more ideas for it so I'll continue in the next chapter. I think in the next chapter I'll skip a head a few years so that Ichigo is 17 and Kish 18. There's gunna be some lemon so I might raise it up to M... **

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Peace Nya~! **


	8. Chapter 8: I hope to see you soon

**Hey guys, I did this chapter a bit differently. It has POV's but they're not in first person, anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my last chapters ;) **

**I'm not gunna disclaim, you should all know this by now.**

**Enjoy**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 8**

**Ichigo**

It had been nearly 5 years since Ichigo had arrived on Cyniclonia. Kisshu had lead his army into a battle months ago and her advisors were making her see 'suitors' to become her husband. In total she had seen 258 suitors and she refused them all. Her advisors were becoming worried, if Ichigo didn't choose a husband soon, she may not ever become queen. Her secret, she was waiting for Kish to come back. She had promised to wait for him as long as he promised to live through the battle. And until someone told her he was dead, she would keep her promise. Even if he did die, she could never find the strength to move on.

Ichigo had just entered her room, she let out a big sigh. It had been a rough day for her, so many suitors and so much... Stuff. She hated being a princess. So much was expected of her that she never had time to... Act herself. She was always to busy acting as someone else she could never be the girl she was. To make things worse, it was her birthday in a week. She was turning 18 and everyone was keeping something from her. Ichigo let out another big sigh as she changed out of a full pink dress into her favourite green, red and brown one. Kisshu had bought it for her before he went off to battle. It matched his tank top, shorts and bandages. That's probably why it was her favourite.

After Ichigo had changed, she opened her doors that lead out to a large balcony. She walked to the edge and lent on the concrete fence. The balcony over looked the town. She sighed once again and laid her head in her arms, "I wish you would come back..." She whispered slightly lifting her head so you could only see her eyes. Ichigo saw the sun going down, it was the perfect time to get away from everything for a little while. She ran back into her room and grabbed her brown cloak with tinted red edges. It was also something Kisshu had given to her. It was once his, but he gave it to her after one night when they were taking a walk and she had become cold. He lent it to her and said she could have it.

Ichigo put her cloak on and walked back out to the balcony, making sure to close it on her way out. She stood on the concrete fence and jumped, landing swiftly on the ground. It was darker than she thought, nether the less she wandered off into the town, putting up her hood so nobody saw her.

**Kisshu**

Kisshu ran into the tent, "what news do you have sarge?" He almost screamed slamming his hands on the table. Everyone in the tent shuddered at the noise, they knew it was never too when their general was angry.

"General, there is good news and bad... Which should I start with?" A man in heavy armour spoke crossing his arms. Kisshu than began to stroke his chin.

"Hmm let me think, start with the bad and end with the good, just ease my emotions..." He crossed his arms letting the anger from his face disappear.

"Bad news, supplies are running low..." Kisshu growled, "good news is, the enemy are beginning to fall back!" His face brightened but frowned once again. He was becoming really tired lately, mostly because he was having trouble sleeping.

"Guys, it's becoming late... The sun's nearly setting. I think I'm gunna get some rest..." His soldiers nodded in agreement. They all knew he was having troubles these days and was close to breaking down, but for some reason he never caved in. No one knew why.

Kisshu pushed his way through the curtain door for the entrance of his tent and flopped on his bed. He rolled over so he was facing a stool, it had some bits and bobs on it and a framed picture. Kisshu stared at it as he sat up and grabbed it. He gripped it tightly, "I wish I was with you Koneko-chan..." He whispered, tears running down his face and landing on the glass of the framed picture. He knew the war was soon to be over, but it wasn't good enough. It was her birthday in a week and he wanted to be there. Placing the picture back in its original place he laid down, thinking. Then he had an idea, he would tell the Sargent, one of his best soldiers, to take over so he could go home and see his beloved. _That's it, _he thought_, in the morning I'll ask Sargent Sochi to take over!_ Rolling over, Kisshu new it wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one he had, and he had to see her again... No matter what!

**Ichigo**

It was extremely late now, as Ichigo walked slowly through the town. This was a great time to clear her mind and she did, she let herself relax. Well that was until she was pulled into an alleyway. "Let go of me you-!" She got cut off by a hand covering her mouth, she tried shouting but it was muffled.

"Ich... Ich! Calm it! It's me!" Ichigo calmed herself as she saw the face of her best friend Nitatchi. Ichigo and Nitatchi had met once when Ichigo was out on one of her late night walks, they instantly became friends and Ichigo found herself coming out at night a lot more. Until one day, when they were both attacked by some random guy. Nitatchi made Ichigo promise not to come out again unless it was important.

"Nita! You scared me!" She whispered loudly as she pulled her friends hand away from her mouth.

"Well, why are you out then?" Nitatchi whispered back angrily in reply.

"I needed to clear my head! Anyway, I hear you share the gossip of the town..."

"Indeed I do!"

"What news do you bring then? Anything from the battlefronts?" Nitatchi had to think for a moment. Until finally she got something.

"The enemy is falling back, our men should be home soon! I hear some troops are coming back either this week or the next..."

"Do you know if-"

"Sorry Ich, I don't... I'll see what else I can find out, I'll let you know what I find," Nitatchi put her hand on her friends shoulder, "you should go home, its getting late..." Ichigo waved goodbye to her friend before teleporting to the balcony she had left only hours before. She opened the balcony doors and stepped into the warmness of her room. She removed her cloak and set it on a hanger, putting it gently into her wardrobe, she took her boots off as she climbed into bed.

**Both**

Snuggling down thoughts came to their heads. I_ hope to see you soon,_ they both thought simultaneously... Not even knowing.

**well, what do you think? I know I skipped an head couple of years but nothing really happened in those 5 years that I skipped. Anyways I wanna say thanks for all the great reviews, you guys truely are amazing. So review :) **

**Peace Nya~!**


	9. Chapter 9: A little bit of lemon

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little different, there's some lemon in it. I didn't know if I told you guys, but I did want Kisshu and Ichigo to have a family. Anyways Enjoy**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Kisshu**

He woke up early, got dressed. As he left his tent Sargent Sochi was already waiting outside, Kisshu gulped. "Er, Sarge. Can I talk to you?" He said eagerly edging him into his tent. Sochi followed his orders and went into Kisshu's tent.

"What is it General?" He question.

"As you know, it's the princesses birthday in a week..." Sochi nodded. He knew exactly where this was going.

"General-sama I would be honoured to take your place while you are away..." He bowed, staying like that until Kisshu said he could rise.

"Thank you, I leave in a few hours. You know how everything works round here, I leave it to you as of now, Sochi..." They both bowed and Sochi left Kisshu's tent. Kisshu was over joyed with what had just happened, he wasn't going to tell her. He's going to say his visit was an early birthday present, but he couldn't see her empty handed. Before he left he decided to pass through a shop and with that last thought, he did so.

As Kisshu searched the shop he realised something, Ichigo still didn't have her weapon. All she had was her previous powers and they weren't going to be much help here. He then made up his mind, he'd help Ichigo find out what her weapon was, he teleported to her room.

He landed in the middle of the floor, it was still early. He looked around the room and is eyes directed to a light pink, silky bed as something shifted around in it. It moaned, stretched and slightly sat up. Kish stood still, hoping that the girl in the bed didn't see him but unfortunately, she did...

**Normal**

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, focusing on the figure in front of her. "H-hello?" She called still trying to focus her eyes.

"Hey..." Kish replied, nervously. Within a split second the girl sprung up, kneeling up right on her bed.

"K-kisshu?" She stuttered. Shaking, crying.

"H-hey Koneko-chan..." He walked towards the bed and stood at the end. Ichigo, staring at him crawled slowly towards him. Thinking it was all in her head she reached her arm out to grab the piece on clothing that covered his chest. To her surprise she held a grip on it, to make sure she was right she grabbed him with her other hand. Doing this only made her eyes widen and then shut tightly as she fell onto his chest, crying. Nonstop tears ran speeding down her face as Kisshu put his arms around her, letting soft tears from his eyes and onto her hair. He never thought that she would miss him this much, he squeezed her a little tighter and whispered, "I've missed you too, Koneko-chan..."

Ichigo squeezed him tighter when she heard his voice say the nickname he has been calling her for 7 years. She has missed him so much and had wanted him to return for so long and now he was finally here she wasn't going to let go. "Kisshu..." She quietly whispered his name into his chest. He pulled away from their hug and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Ichigo didn't hesitate in kissing him back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she fell backwards pulling him on top of her. His arms stretched out either side of her, pushing hard on her lips. Soon enough their tongues started to explore, as their mouths opened for entry. Kisshu moved one hand on to her boob and started to caress it, making her moan slightly. He moved his lips down to her neck, Ichigo arched her back. Now rubbing both her boobs in a circular motion. Making her moan more. She began to pull off his shirt and threw it across the room. Kisshu then unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it off to reveal her pretty pink undergarments. As Ichigo pushed away the dress, Kisshu removed his shorts. He lent over her, both of them in their underwear. Kisshu gave her a cheeky smile before biting and sucking her neck, which made her once again arch her back. He slipped his hands round and began to undo her bra. Ichigo felt it loosen and let him take it off, she then began to feel him removing her pants. She breathed nervously. "You sure you wanna kitten?" She nodded rapidly. Kisshu then proceeded to remove her pink pants and threw them where his shirt had been thrown. He disposed of his boxers, without any warning he slipped his hard rock into her. Ichigo let out a loud moan. He did it again and again making her moan louder and louder. Her arms were wrapped around his back, scratching his skin. That was his signal to thrust harder into her. Eventually the scratches on his back began to bleed as he thrusted harder and faster, making her scream "KISSHU!"

"Ich-ich... ICHIGOOOOO!" He shouted as she felt an explosion of warmness inside of her. They rested as Ichigo put on a dressing gown and rushed to the toilet. Kisshu lay back against the bed, arms behind his head feeling proud of the moment he and Ichigo had just shared. Then he remembered he'd have to leave after her birthday, he really didn't want to but he really didn't have a choice. After about 2 minutes Ichigo entered the room from her bathroom, untied her robe and climbed under the covers with Kish.

She looked up at him, what if... Her eyes widened, what if I'm... She thought. Ichigo nudged him, "kish?" He looked down at her.

"What's the matter kitten?" He kissed the top of her head.

"What if I'm... You know...?" She slightly blushed.

"Then we'll be blessed with the most beautiful child on earth!" He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

Ichigo relaxed, if she was pregnant she knew she'd be very lucky. She settled down against Kish's chest with his arm wrapped round her and his hand stroking her hair, she began to purr and fell asleep against him not realising it was still early.

**2 hours later**

Kish woke up to the sound of purring. He looked beside him and saw his beloved laying asleep next to him. He budged her slightly before she awoke, "mm... Kish?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Suddenly realising she was naked, she blushed and pulled the covers up to hide her. Then she noticed Kish, too, was naked. That made her giggle. They began to fight over the covers when there was a knock at the door. They both jumped. "Er... Um... Just give me a minute!" Ichigo shouted to the door. She scrambled out of bed and dressed in her favourite dress.

"See you still wear that dress I bought you?" Kisshu winked.

"It's my favourite dress..." She blushed. The loud knock came again, "Kish get dressed, she threw him his clothes and pointed him to the bathroom. Ichigo ran to get the door, "Sorry, hello?" She said to a man standing outside. "What is it? Richi?"

"Ma'am I have some very good news!" He said with a big smile on his face, "the war, miss... Is over!" Her eyes lit up with joy. Just as that was said Kisshu pushed the door open a bit more so he and Ichigo were in the doorway. "General Kisshu? Aren't you at... The er..." Richi mumbled.

"The battlefront? I returned early, to see Ichigo. Sargent Sochi was in charge for the time being."

"Oh, well sir. That's great to know your home!" He bowed and walked away.

Ichigo turned to Kish, "I guess you should get going, telling everyone your here..." Kisshu nodded and kissed her before he left. Ichigo headed towards the nurses ward, maybe they could tell her if she was pregnant...


	10. Chapter 10: Teach me

Chapter 10

Kisshu sat in Ichigo's room. He'd met with everyone and he had decided to go see Ichigo once again but she wasn't there, so he sat on the bed and waited for her. He lay back on her bed, smirking. Suddenly Ichigo burst through the door with the biggest smile on her face! She saw Kisshu on her bed, ran towards him and landed on him giving the biggest hug. They sat up, Kisshu looked any her with hopeful eyes. Ichigo nodded. He hugged her tightly and swung her round. "Ichigo this is the best news ever!" He put her down gently after kissing her around her face a few times.

"This is going to be great! Only one thing... I know I've been here for a while... I still don't know how to raise a child..." A sad look crossed her face. She knew this was a big responsibility. She knew a lot about human children since she had grown up with them but she hadn't been on this planet very long and knew very little about their children. She looked down and held her stomach, how was she going to raise a child she new nothing about? "...Kish... I know nothing about Cyniclonian children..."

Kisshu lifted her head by placing his finger and thumb under her chin, "you do realise that there are two people to raise this child, don't you?" Ichigo blushed a bit, she did realise but being the mother she knew she had to do more. Nether the less she pushed her thoughts to the side and smiled at Kisshu.

"I realise that... But isn't it going to be hard... I mean, I don't even know how long these pregnancies last..." Her hands still attached to her stomach.

"They don't least very long compared to humans. Its takes about 5 months for the child to be a fully grown baby..." Ichigo nodded. She took him over to her bed and sat him down, staring into his eyes. Knowing that she wanted to know more, Kisshu told her everything he knew, "after their born, they basically age the same as humans, they don't develop their powers until they're about 7 or 8. I developed my fighting skill at 5, guess I was just lucky..." Ichigo had her mouth open, he had learnt at such a young age. She was surprised. "Everyone gets a weapon, but you don't really learn how to summon them until 10 or 11..." That when Kisshu remembered, he was going to teach Ichigo how to fight and find her weapon but now she was pregnant and he couldn't give her his present. Sadness covered his face.

"...k... Kish, what's wrong..." They had seemed so happy only moments ago, and now his face had completely changed. It broke her heart to see him like this. Even if he didn't shown his sadness she still knew it was there. He looked up at her, he knew be wouldn't be able to hide his sadness because she'd already seen it.

"I was gunna do something for you on your birthday... But now your pregnant and I can't show you now..." Ichigo put her hand over his back and stroked his gently. Her touch kind of relaxed him somehow. After many months of being away he longed for her touch, even though he had felt it more than he hand intended earlier, the feeling of her comforting him feel some what relaxed.

"What was it?" She asked slowly rubbing his back, occasionally rubbing one of his shoulders.

"You know you haven't found your weapon yet?" Ichigo nodded, "well I was gunna help you 'summon' it. If that's what you call it..." Ichigo's face suddenly softened as she place her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh Kish, you can still do that... I know how to fight, and though I might be a bit rusty we can catch up after these five months are up, that doesn't mean you can't teach me how to summon them," she gently kissed his cheek.

"This is why I love you Ichigo, you always try to compromise things for those around you..." He said so quietly is was almost a whisper. He turned his head to face Ichigo, she smiled at him. She really was amazing, especially to him. She had sacrificed so much for him over the years and he had done nothing to return the favour, every time he had offered she had turned it down and said she had done nothing, even if he had insisted and proven that he returned her a favour. But no matter what he said she always refused.

"But, in the meantime teach me about the children... I want to know... Everything..." Kish smiled, and began to tell her 'everything' that she requested. The conversation dragged deep into the day completely diverting from children to the planet, from that to stories about Kish. Ichigo laughed and giggled, _I Love you Kisshu..._

* * *

**Twix: I know the ending was crappy, no need to say. It will get better... I PROMISE! anyway please review and whatever... Peace Nya~!**


End file.
